


scaredy cat

by ryarya (ayrom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Body Paint, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrom/pseuds/ryarya
Summary: Ohno has a hobby that includes acrylics, razors and a dead body. Jun sits down and watches.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 2





	scaredy cat

All sorts of sharp-edged objects are laid out neatly on the floor, ranging from scalpels professionals use to the blades taken out of pencil sharpeners. The tubes of acrylic paint are all well-squeezed, the wooden palette covered in smudges of color that were impossible to wash off.

Jun swallows hard as Ohno reaches for a razor blade. This activity isn't new to Jun at all, but rather, he's never allowed himself to watch it happen. Whether it was out of sympathy for the victim or the bile rising in his throat as Ohno left deep, crimson red cuts all over pale skin, Jun never bothered to find out for himself.

And yet... and yet here he was, the insatiable curiosity finally taking over from all the times he had to wash stains from Ohno's clothes, all the times Ohno'd smile at him dreamily each time Jun asked how Ohno's current project went. 

He feels knee-deep in quicksand as Ohno starts flicking the blade against the skin, droplets of blood escaping from the thin cuts. He expects the body to twitch, to scream, to jolt awake, but he's known by now that anything with a pulse is off-limits. And because of that, there's this raging thought at his head, wondering, mixing in paranoia, asking him: will you be next?

Jun's not sure. Ohno's pretty hands are deft and move in smooth strokes against the expanse of the body's back, and all Jun can think of is what would it be like if Ohno really did chose him as the next one. To be lifeless, to simply watch Ohno tower over him from the corner of his eye as the box cutter dug deep in his neck, more blood than the measly scratches Ohno's making now.

"You're not feeling sick?" Ohno asks as he sets down the razor in favor of the palette. Jun's not sure if the unwashable dark red stains are from paint or something else.

"Trying not to be," Jun says, straightening his back on instinct. The more he thinks about it, the more bile piles up at the back of his throat -- but there's no use in throwing up his insides now. "I'll get used to it."

Ohno tilts his head at Jun, finally making eye contact for the first time since Ohno's sat down. "You won't," Ohno says with finality, then dips his fingers in the globs of blue paint and looks back. "You've always been a little scared of everything."

The uncomfortable taste of bile at the back of his throat is almost unbearable. Seeing it in person, being able to imagine how it'd feel...

Yeah. Ohno's right, he's always been scared of it all.


End file.
